coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3169 (2nd January 1991)
Plot Ken continues to swallow the tablets. Bet suspects someone is inside No.1 and lets herself in through the back door. She finds Ken and goes to call an ambulance, forcing him to tell her that he's only taken three tablets so far. She refuses to leave until he tells her why he wants to kill himself. Alec is annoyed when she calls the Rovers to say she'll be away for a while and gives him no explanation. Ken breaks down, telling Bet that he had everything and threw it all away. He feels lonely and embarrassed that Bet's seen him at such a low ebb. Bet doesn't judge Ken and tells him that she once tried to do the same thing. He can't understand why Deirdre won't forgive him. She tells him that he can't make her love him. Mavis makes a (drunken) New Year's resolution not to worry when Derek has to see Angela Hawthorne for work. Bet makes Ken see that he won't achieve anything by dying and has to go forward. After returning to the Rovers, she doesn't settle until she hears Ken leave No.1. She realises how much she loves Alec and tells him. The next morning, Ken is grateful that Bet stopped him. They agree never to tell anyone what happened. The Websters grow aggravated by Rosie's continual crying. Emily and Rita go to the tea dance and find Reg there. Mike gets the cold shoulder from Martin. Reg tells Rita that he's separated from his wife and makes it clear that he's interested in her. She does not feel the same way. Victor tells Derek that he has to go to Darlington on a business visit with Angela. Derek expects Mavis to be fine with it but she holds back the tears. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Viaduct Street *St. Saviour's Church - Church hall Notes *First appearance of Reg Holdsworth since 30th July 1990. *Bet Gilroy tells Ken Barlow that she once considered suicide, an event which was depicted in Episode 1482 (2nd April 1975). *At the end of the closing titles, the copyright line credits the incorrectly spelled "Granada Televison". *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 21st November 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted two scenes of length 10" and 46" from Part Two. The shorter scene, taking place at 13 Coronation Street, saw Kevin and Sally Webster argue over Rosie's non-stop crying. The other was the first scene at St. Saviour's Church during which Rita and Emily spot Reg at the tea dance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the residents see in the New Year in the Rovers, Alec wonders at Bet's sudden fascination for Ken Barlow. And why does Mavis refuse an invitation from the Saddleworth sage? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,520,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes